<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lavender and marigold by powderblew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007237">lavender and marigold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew'>powderblew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunny days and indigo nights [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haruno Sakura-centric, Idiots in Love, angsty sort of but not really, but too stupid to get it together, self-care, shisui needs to take it easy, shisui tries tho, we need to protect this bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He means something to her. —Shisui/Sakura</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunny days and indigo nights [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lavender and marigold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is, Shisui hates ANBU.</p><p>He hates what it represents.</p><p>The darkness, the secrecy, the dehumanization, the seduction, the lure of it all. He understands that it is necessary, missions are sometimes dirty, underhanded, and unsavory at times, but it’s a necessary evil.</p><p>It’s just not his <em>thing. </em></p><p>Shisui serves Konoha under the jurisdiction of the Uchiha clan because before the village became a village, clan laws upheld the rules, the propriety, and the decree. Sometimes, he thinks it’s a bad thing, for him to prefer Konoha over the clan, it plants the seed of guilt into the backs of his brain and grows until it’s nothing but oak. Sturdy and still.</p><p>Shisui doesn’t like hiding things from his family, from his cousins, and from his friends. It makes him grit his teeth and smiles with nothing but a brightness too blinding to identify. So when Fugaku-sama orders him to stay in ANBU, just because, it makes something in him splinter.</p><p>.</p><p>Sakura wants a nap, some alcohol, and curry; not necessarily in that order.</p><p>She hates pulling doubles as much as the next person, but she feels like shinobi on a whole, are just generally <em>stupid. </em>She has had the pleasure of meeting at least two nin today with the brainpower of a peanut. One had a kunai shoved in their thigh and tried to yank it out—with shaky fingers. The other had a shuriken wedged in between his ribs and tried to pull it out with chakra strings—<em>why? </em>She doesn’t know.</p><p>The lecture of: <em>let medical nins do their jobs </em>didn’t seem to stick, no matter how many times she’s repeated it.</p><p>She chomps on an energy bar with a scowl.</p><p>
  <em>Idiots.</em>
</p><p>But then a nurse barges in, red-faced and puffy, “Sakura-sama!”</p><p>Sakura sighs, “Yuki-san, if it’s Kakashi-sensei demanding more morphine, don’t give it to him. No matter how much he tries to sweet-talk you.”</p><p>“It’s Uchiha-san,” she gasps and points towards the operating room, “He’s flatlining!”</p><p>Sakura drops her bar and <em>runs.</em></p><p>.</p><p>“Shisui,” Sakura gasps as she sees all the blood on the floor, she doesn’t even want to think about the possible heart damage he’s going to have from flatling twice. Chakra takes control of her hands, enveloping her palms in mint and she presses them flat against his chest. “He has a pulse, get me Shizune, and set up the ICU.”</p><p>Sakura activates her seal and gets to work.</p><p>“Not today, Shisui,” she whispers and cups his face when his eyes suddenly snap open.</p><p>Her thumb runs down his cheekbone.</p><p>.</p><p>“If you ever put me through something like that again, I will make you <em>wish </em>you were dead,” Sakura’s head rests against his newly healed his stomach, but she still somehow finds anger in her exhaustion. Jade orbs glare at him dangerously, it would’ve been more effective if she somehow wasn’t buried in his stomach.</p><p>Shisui grins, “Sorry, Sakura-chan.”</p><p>“Don’t smile at me you, you idiot,” she frowns and twists her head to look at him fully, “You flat-lined twice. You’re going to see Inoichi-sama for an eval.”</p><p>He clenches his jaw and smiles when he replies sharply, “I’m fine, Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura notices that he drops the term of endearment and knows that she’s struck a nerve.</p><p>“No, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Sakura spits out and sits up immediately. The swift change in movement causes her back to spasm and she winces at that, “Fuck. Ow, okay not my smartest idea,” she shakes her head when his brows furrow in concern, “Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to find some sort of loophole to get out of ANBU. Be a fucking <em>man</em> and tell Fugaku how you feel.”</p><p>Shisui doesn’t like the way she can read him. He doesn’t it like it when she takes one look at him and unravels all the emotions he’s locked inside himself. She’s always had this power, he realizes. The way she can just <em>look </em>at him, decipher all his problems, and yanks the ground he stands on.</p><p>“Sakura, it isn’t that simple,” he compromises on that and she knows that something changes when he stops using her honorific altogether.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me as if I don’t fucking <em>know</em>,” Sakura’s angry now, furious now, because profanity seems to seep into every sentence, “Sasuke is my teammate, did you forget? Itachi is his brother, your <em>best friend. </em>If you think I don’t know anything about clan politics or how Fugaku-sama is you’re starting to slip.”</p><p>It’s not a bad thing, but she doesn’t know if it’s a good thing either.</p><p>.</p><p>Shisui tells Fugaku the next day when he comes to visit.</p><p>Fugaku stares at him for a bit, “Thank you for your service, Shisui.”</p><p>Mikoto gives him a hug and even Itachi cracks a smile.</p><p>But Shisui is flabbergasted.</p><p>.</p><p>Itachi is the one that tells him later, “Sakura-san raised hell on your behalf, Shisui. Tou-san couldn’t get a word in.”</p><p>Shisui stares at him, “<em>What?”</em></p><p>He shrugs and crosses his arms, “She told him that what he was doing was both morally and medically hazardous. She also recited a few federal laws in the Land of Fire International Code. Sasuke was there when it happened, I received the reiteration from kaa-chan later that day.”</p><p>“Sakura-chan gets scary when the people she cares about are in pain,” Naruto shudders in memory, “It’s her way of showing affection.”</p><p>.</p><p>“I don’t know what you did to piss her off, but <em>fix </em>it,” Sasuke walks into his room with a visible bruise on the underneath of his jaw, “Tou-san released you from ANBU monitoring, but she’s still pissed.”</p><p>Shisui stares at him, “Sakura is still—mad?”</p><p>“Did you even talk to her?” he scowls, “After she made you take your eval?”</p><p>He looks mildly uncomfortable, “Well, no. I was told to stay home and recuperate.”</p><p>“And you <em>listened?</em>”</p><p>.</p><p>“Oh, my <em>head</em>,” Sakura groans into her hands, hunching over her desk, she inhales deeply and drops her elbows onto her desk.</p><p>The sound of something dropping onto her desk shifts something in the back of her conscious and she peeks from the cracks in her fingers.</p><p>A cup of tea is placed in front of her.</p><p>Jasmine, from the smell of it and it’s warm enough to feel the heat radiate from her desk.</p><p>“Is it poisoned?” Sakura asks dryly and grabs the cup.</p><p>“Funny, Sakura,” Shisui deadpans.</p><p>She takes a sip, “Had to ask.”</p><p>He almost frowns, then he takes a seat in her consulting chair and watches her with shrewd eyes. “You look like hell.”</p><p>“Oh <em>thanks,</em>” Sakura replies sarcastically and puts the cup back on her desk, “That’s what I really need to hear five in the evening.”</p><p>Shisui rolls his eyes, “You should take better care of yourself.”</p><p>“Oh that’s <em>rich</em>, coming from you,” she snorts and then retorts bitingly, “You come in half-dead, on purpose, flatline, takes ten years off my life and have the nerve to <em>scold </em>me. Pot calling the kettle black.”</p><p>“I told him,” he leans in closer, elbows digging into the oak of her desk, “Fugaku-sama.”</p><p>Sakura blinks emerald eyes, “About ANBU?”</p><p>“Yes,” he pauses, “He was surprisingly okay with it.”</p><p>The corners of her lips twitch as if she’s preventing herself from smiling, but he catches it all the same. “What are you going to do now?”</p><p>“Teach,” Shisui replies evenly, “Maybe I’ll take a post in the police-force too.”</p><p>“Shisui-sensei, hm?” Sakura raises her brows and takes another sip, “Does this have honey in it?”</p><p>“My kaa-chan’s specialty,” he supplies at last, “It’s supposed to help with stress.”</p><p>“Trying to tell me something, Shisui?” she inquires lightly.</p><p>“I don’t like you worrying over me,” Shisui admits after a long pause, his hand cups his cheek – the same cheek she ran a thumb over earlier – and presses his weight into that arm.</p><p>“Well get over it,” Sakura snorts and takes another sip, “You can’t tell me how to feel.”</p><p>He presses his lips together and then tries again, “How’s your headache?”</p><p>“Better,” she pauses, “Thank you.”</p><p>“When do you finish your shift?”</p><p>Sakura glances at the clock next to her window, “Two hours. Shizune-san prefers the night shift for some reason.”</p><p>“There’s an okonomiyaki place that’s having a special in the civilian district,” Shisui starts off, his curly hair tickles the back of his ear, “Right next to the Sumi’s on Third street.”</p><p>“That’s Hikari-chan’s place isn’t it—your cousin’s?”</p><p>“One of them,” he nods in surprise, “She co-owns the restaurant.”</p><p>“I pass there all the time,” she shrugs, “I’ve never had a chance to visit.”</p><p>“I’ll pick you up after your shift,”</p><p>Sakura stares at him for a moment in shock, she blinks rapidly and then stands up abruptly. Walking from her desk, she makes an effort to look busy, it’s a distraction, a thing to do to avoid overthinking and calm the beat of her rapidly thumping heart, “Shisui, you don’t owe me anything. I was just taking care of a friend. You don’t need to pay me back or something. It’s fine.”</p><p>Shisui grabs her arm just as she’s about to run out of the room, he tugs her until her elbow brushes his newly healed stomach. He holds there and she doesn’t know how to react because everything is <em>different </em>now.</p><p>Shisui’s eyes are obsidian and sunbursts, when he tells her, “Sakura," he leans in until he can see the faint specks of azure in sea-foam eyes, "I <em>want</em> to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>